<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's so hot.. by 30_23_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173975">It's so hot..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0'>30_23_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun got drunk and his butt was so hot.. he found someone to help him..</p><p>Nothing else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's so hot..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crossposted from aff. English is not my first language. Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes. You can guess where I got the inspiration right ?</p><p>Remember this is only my imagination.</p><p>I still don't know how to name a story properly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun glanced at the class taking note of the students expressions trying to guess who was actually paying attention and who were just sitting there physically with there mind wandering god knows where. He started to speak again explaining the theory, his moving eyeballs judging the students, what was this attitude of the students, don't they want to pass... Most of his students was diligent, paying attention and taking notes, at least trying to understand.</p><p> </p><p>      But at the side of the window on the corner of the third bench one tall ass was letting his words fly over that huge head full of black hairs neatly brushed back giving a full view of the forehead. He was sure that the student will definitely not pass his paper.. not even trying to understand a single word but watching sceneries outside the window. His own vision followed to see what was the thing that occupied his student's whole concentration.</p><p> </p><p>      A vibration in his pocket called back his attention from the handsome face of the tall student and he suddenly realized the whole class, dozens of pairs of eyes were on him. He blinked, how stupid, he actually stopped talking. Clearing his throat he once again became the dignified professor delivering his lecture, cursing a tall idiot inwards. Only if that boy wasn't a brother of his senior he would have kicked that Park out of his class. How annoying.</p><p> </p><p>     The said Park Chanyeol was busy looking at the birds pecking the fruits of the tree outside. Some fruits fell from the tree as a result, one dropping on the shoulder of a poor student who frowned and looked up, probably cursed the birds, fixed his glass and went towards the academic building. It was more interesting than Mr. Byun's voice and whatever complicated, supercomplex theory he was spewing out. Actually he should pay attention, it was even easier for him to understand as the Byun will explain to him how many times he asks.. why.. firstly.. this Professor who is only a few years older than him was a junior and friend of his cousin. Secondly, he was a good teacher who is most time worrying about the students future, even more than the student themselves.</p><p> </p><p>      But was there a need for him to understand the worlds of economy, bla bla bla... he was a son of a businessman, was going to inherit the company, he is aware of all that stuffs ...he has been understanding all those stuff from a young age. Although it may seem he dosen't know anything, his father, some old men who worked with his father, even his cousin has groomed him well. Basically he dosen't need to be in the class. He is sitting there at the age of almost twenty seven coz some board members think unless he have a proper degree from a reputed university he isn't capable of running a company. But who is going to tell that to the Byun who won't believe that he dosen't need to study all the terms like the few nerds of the class who are always scurrying to sit on the first bench.</p><p> </p><p>      The other thing, this Byun dosen't like him at all. According to the Professor he was a bad influence on his students. It all happened when at the first day of his university he had bumped against the man in the corridor and called him shorty before the public, all his students. Was he lying, saying something wrong.. not at all, Byun was a head shorter than him and how the heck he was to know that such a cute face was the teacher. A cute little young man with glasses perched on his nose, pretty eyes staring at him, the two eyebrows frowning a little, the pair of pink lips forming almost a pout, the hands  carrying two heavy books, wearing a jeans and casual t-shirt, a silver chain dangling around such a slender white neck...  Chanyeol thought he was one of the stylish nerd, one who was able catch his eye at their very first meeting. Well one part of his guesses were true..  Mr. Byun Baekhyun, Professor of Economics was a stylish nerd.</p><p> </p><p>    He is doing the classes for the professional degree. There was probably no need for him attending the classes every day, he would very much prefer to explore the city in his car . There was lot to see, check out the eateries, find out the bowling arena and other means of entertainment.  If doing nothing of that he can simply play games in his room, there were also movies to watch. He didn't have many friends to hang out with in this new city he had to live for the university but it's easy to make some.. have to socialize a bit. There was clubs to visit everynight, parties to attend and he was a young man, so finding some handsome men for night escapades...he can simply spend his time doing all those. But as a good boy he was attending classes, and even though Mr. Byun was worrying he would not pass in the last semesters he had got good grades.</p><p> </p><p>    The reason of his being a good boy was he needed to get rid of the wild rich heir image, present himself as a diligent, hard working, capable, reliable adult to inherit the company. Another reason was he discovered after a few days of coming to new city that his Professor was a good friend and junior of his older cousin Minesoek. He was living in his cousin's penthouse for the university, although the older man was busy with his job overseas and not paying attention to him at that moment he had given the responsibility of taking care of Chanyeol into Baekhyun's hands. Minesoek was a very good, sweet and soft older brother but also very strict regarding studies and work, he dosen't want the Byun to complain about him to his brother... the news will definitely travel into his Dad's ears and the old man will fall sick from worrying.. his son's future may get lost.</p><p> </p><p>    But the most interesting reason of his attending classes was not to pay any heed to what Byun Baekhyun, the shorty was teaching. What's more fun than seeing the man frown in anger, the angry eyes stare at him intensely, the lips forming a straight line, sometimes a soft pout. Annoying Byun Baekhyun was the best thing to do to spend his time. Baekhyun was a good teacher and also a lively nerd, he had the chance to know him personally as the man went to Minesoek's house in various occasions, gave him lectures about why he should focus on his studies. The three of them went to eat out together, went to club a few times. But Baekhyun won't dance before him as he had the image of Professor to maintain before his student.  But some drunk accident did happen once and he can say that little curvy body got some wild and sexy moves.</p><p> </p><p>      Chanyeol glanced at the teacher who was busy explaining another term, the good students staring at his face with slightly parted lips, some jotting down every words with full concentration. There was only a few months of this last semester left, one and half year passed away like a gust of wind. When he returns back he would definitely miss this cute shorty Professor of his, the angry glances, the lessons, the lectures, the personal lectures about life and bla bla ... And who will he call shorty when there was a few people around to make the guy angry. A sudden sadness encased him and he stared at the Professor's face, listening to the words the pink lips were uttering. Baekhyun glanced at the bad influencer and got pleasantly surprised, was something wrong, that ass was actually paying attention to the class.</p><p> </p><p>     The crisp sound of the bell filled the room ,the students closed their books, put the notebooks away .Baekhyun bid them goodbye for the day, walked out if the class and went towards the teacher's room, there was another class with the first semester students half an hour later. But his mind and thought was filled with the tall giants face, was there sadness he saw in the almond shaped eyes or longing.. If yes, then for what .. Was the guy in some kind of trouble or needs to say him something. Well, Minesoek had a few days of leave from his duties and will be back the next day, stay for a week before returning to the overseas branch. He can hear what Chanyeol has to say when he goes to visit his friend.  Chanyeol was one of his most unruly student, super annoying, always finding ways to anger him to death but he can't help but worry about the evil giant, ready to solve the problems of the man.</p><p> </p><p>       Baekhyun bought some fruits, grabbed a few bottles of drinks before walking towards the billing counter. His eyes suddenly fell on a soft toy on a shelf, a cute little giraffe staring at him with huge black glossy button eyes, it reminded of a certain person and he put it in his basket in a whim. After paying he hailed a cab, gave the driver the address of the building of Minesoek's house. It was Sunday evening and they had planned a little meet up. Minesoek has some works to do so their meeting got delayed. The driver glanced at the man sitting on the back through the looking glass, such a big guy smiling so softly at a soft toy.   </p><p> </p><p>  Minesoek welcomed him with a warm hug, he was happy to see his friend. Chanyeol opened his arms mimicking his brother, Baekhyun looked at the giant with judging eyes, kind of stupified, taken aback at Chanyeol's action who never tried to hug him before, after few moments of staring at the handsome face he decided to give the student a hug but as soon as he opened his arms Chanyeol closed his and smirked ,there was evil glint in his eyes, Baekhyun saw it.</p><p> </p><p>        They talked about their works, their life and dreams ... it lead to reminisce of the past memories. Minesoek recalled how he met Baekhyun in college and as a senior tutored the shy little boy, now that boy was teaching his brother. Baekhyun spilled the tea about Minesoek's college crush... the pretty girl of the art department with butterfly hair clip.. Chanyeol laughed knowing when his brother gathered courage to confess to her .. the girl introduced her girlfriend and Mineseok moped around for days. Baekhyun's ex came up, some hookups were mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>    Chanyeol found the giraffe peeking out from his Professor's pants pocket and pulled it out, "Aww shorty you still play with cute little dolls." Baekhyun's face turned red, "It's not mine ... it's a gift ,yes ,a gift, didn't I tell you not to call me that... it's you who are giant". Chanyeol's eyes were glowing with mischief, he knew it wasn't gift or something. His eyes twinkled and he opened his mouth to speak something to tease the shorty but before he could speak Baekhyun fisted his hand, took a deep breath and stared at his student's eye with a serious expression, "It's for you ". Chanyeol forgot to close his mouth, the Byun Baekhyun got him a gift, a soft toy, a cute one... they were going to part soon, he got something which will always remind him of the stylish cute face. He softly glanced at the giraffe, the sadness of parting tinged his heart, the air around them suddenly turned awkward. Mineseok took away the giraffe and commented , "It looks you Chanyeol ,see .. it also got big eyes and it looks stupid exactly like you." The two older guys laughed, Chanyeol snatched back his gift, "This is tiny ... like you Byun". An angry half drunk Baekhyun stood up from the chair, his finger pointed at the tall giant, " You ... you... tower ..." Mineseok pulled him back into his place and poured another glass of alchohol successfully making Baekhyun let go the fight for that moment. The food was finished and Chanyeol feeling sleepy held the toy in his palm carefully and went back to his room letting the friends talk about shared history.</p><p> </p><p>      When Mineseok started rambling about his fiance Baekhyun felt tiny bit of envy, he was alone, lonely. It's not like he had no suitors but he deliberately stayed away from relationships focusing on improving the future of his students. He was single for almost three or four years.. his ex suddenly got married without breaking up with him properly hurting his feelings. He had gotten over that guy but still not ready to commit perhaps, he dosen't know, haven't found someone who he wants to be with. The bottles of alchohol turned empty, Baekhyun's face turned red . He was drunk, his senses lost, as Mineseok helped him to the guest room he giggled and sang songs all the way. When his boneless body fell on the mattress he passed out. Mineseok looked at that teacher, picked up his ringing phone and then walked to Chanyeol's door, knocked on it , "Chanyeol, I am going out, will stay at my girlfriend's. Take care of Baekhyun". A half aware Chanyeol hmmed from inside, there was a sound of door opening and closing, then the house fell silent, two men sleeping peacefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Chanyeol startled awake from the loud knocks on his door. His glanced at the clock, it was almost one a.m. Dragging his sleepy body out of the bed he opened the door to catch a handful of Baekhyun crashing against his chest .The man smelling of alcohol rubbed his face on his chest, "Chanyeol... Yeol..." The soft voice created a vibration on the taller's chest, "Yes Sir.. what do you want now... ". He tried to make Baekhyun stand straight,  "You are drunk shorty ... go back to sleep, did you lost the way to guestroom?" The man's hazy eyes stared up at his face making Chanyeol a bit uncomfortable,  "What... ". He dosen't want to be the babysitter for his Professor, an adult drunk man.</p><p> </p><p>   Baekhyun got more closer, Chanyeol can smell the scent of the shorter's shampoo, the tiny hands balled taking strong hold of his tee, Chanyeol's hands grabbed the sides of the man's waist to keep him stable.</p><p>"My ass feels hot..."</p><p>Chanyeol felt his heart beat skip a beat, his eyes widened ,blinking he frowned, "What! ... shorty ...go to your room, go sleep, don't disturb my peace, you have a class tomorrow at eleven, remember?" The Professor flung his hands around his student's neck, his whole body pressing against the taller, his voice a whisper, " Class ...yes... you must attend and listen to me ... got it" The short man stared at his student, their staring contest continued for few minutes.</p><p>"Do something Yeol.. it's so hot .. my ass feels so hot..."</p><p> </p><p>    The student gulped, what was this situation, do something,  what can someone do if suddenly an attractive man says his ass was feeling hot at the middle of the night... so unfair, his own body was turning hot, his mind conjuring up images. Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, his face rubbing against the cloth. Chanyeol's heart raced, his grip on the man's waist tightened, "Shorty ...stop this before I eat you up... don't you know I have been staring at you for months.. ", the short guy stood on tiptoes, the pink lips latched onto the student's neck and painted a hickey. Chanyeol felt the touch igniting a fire on his skin, he warned "Shorty... "</p><p>   Not paying any attention to any warning Baekhyun continued to softly kiss the column of the taller's neck , "You are a nuisance... bad student...Don't think that I don't know you were staring at my ass when I wasn't looking.. " Chanyeol rolled his eyes, if Baekhyun knew that so clearly then he should also be aware of the result of seducing him like that.. their lower bodies rubbed against each other making Chanyeol breathe heavily, his member was getting awake. He took a deep breathe, pushed Baekhyun away a bit, it wasn't right, his Professor wasn't out of the effect of the bitter liquid.</p><p> </p><p>    The short man stood straight, stared at his student for few moments.... then went back to press himself against that strong sturdy body... , " Yeol.. my asshole is burning, it.. it needs to be filled .. it feels so hot ... ."</p><p> </p><p>     Chanyeol felt his erection twitch as a reaction to that sultry voice and naughty words, the man was practically telling 'fill me up' .. he wants Baekhyun too.. he wants to touch that body, he wants to bury himself in the Professor's asshole.. .. "Baekhyun.. if you don't stop I will really gobble you up.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Baekhyun stared at the almond eyes, stood in tiptoes once again and captured the red full lips that were threatening to eat him up with his own. Chanyeol cursed in his mind as Baekhyun sucked on his lips, the tongue tracing his lower lip, trying to pry open his mouth. Fuck, this is the best .. Baekhyun began all this and he would love to see the expressions on the man's face when he gets his senses back and finds out himself, naked, eaten up by his student. He opened his mouth to give access, their tongues tangled, pulled on each other, tasted the other's mouth. Chanyeol pulled the man closer and deepened the kiss, the little man moaned making his nether region so hot, the erection grew hard inside his short pants, rubbing agsinst his teacher. Baekhyun rolled his hips, their clothed lengths touched sending jolts in their body, making them curse. "Baekhyun... "</p><p> </p><p>     Chanyeol was pushed down on his bed, his back against the headboard.. Baekhyun crawled up on the bed, his face in between the taller's legs, the crescent eyes stared up once making an eye contact with Chanyeol before focusing back on the soft pastel blue shorts. Chanyeol sucked in a breath as Baekhyun rubbed his face messily against his groin mouthing his half hard length over the thin clothes, his hands pressed hard on the bedsheets, it was such an obscene yet arousing scene. Baekhyun pulled down Chanyeol's shorts,  helped the student to discard it letting the huge aroused length breathe. After eyeing the meat rod for a few seconds Baekhyun took hold of it feeling the weight in his palm, "This is impressive... good that you aren't only tall.. "</p><p> </p><p>    Chanyeol watched with dazed eyes as the Professor whom he was always trying to anger, the man who was trying to look like serious teacher now opened the cute mouth and took him in bit by bit .. the spit coated glossy lips stretched around his throbbing manhood.. he was definitely growing bigger. He grabbed the phone from the corner of the bed, went to the camera app, put it video mode.. he needs proof right.. it wasn't him who started all this.. it was the teacher bobbing his head up and down on his shaft, making it all wet with saliva,  providing warmth and pressure, sucking it with so much love that Chanyeol had to pant.. the man moaned, the vibrations sent shocks of pleasure through the taller's body .. he let out a groan grabbing the teacher's blonde silky locks and pulling him away from his cock.. he wants to come buried deep in the man's hole. It was definitely Baekhyun taking advantage of the soft spot and fluttering emotions of Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>  The phone was pushed aside as their lips locked in a heated kiss. Baekhyun felt the big hands grab and squeeze his asscheeks, "Do something Yeol... my butt feels so hot..." Chanyeol slapped the man's ass earning a low cry, in the next few minutes Baekhyun's clothes were gone, Chanyeol's hands roamed all over his naked skin feeling the dips and curves of the tiny body.. , "It's so hot... Yeol.. my butt." Chanyeol took in that lustful needy gaze of the man and manhandled him to on his fours, the hot butt facing him, the area he slapped turned light pink making him slap the mounds few times more until his handprint was visible.. the pinkish hole twitched making his mouth water, he licked his lips and squeezed the mounds harder. His mouth nibbled around the opening making the shorty shiver so lightly under his palm. He knew his Professor was attractive but who knew the tiny man was hiding such an alluring, lustful body under the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>     Baekhyun panted heavily as the hot tongue invaded his narrow tight hole, the hot muscle licking the walls of his insides, the action making his legs weaker. His meaty thighs trembled, Chanyeol's hand fondling his balls, the tongue fucking his hole so nicely.. Baekhyun can't help but let out soft drawn out moans of pleasure, his eyes shutting themselves, "So... good ... you.. you are .. a good boy ... Yeol...nng.. ng.."</p><p> </p><p>     This was the first time Chanyeol got praised by his teacher, licking his lips he kissed that puckered entrance, ate out that lovely pink hole with more enthusiasm making his teacher curse, praise and moan continuously... he cried out pleasure.. "It's so hot..  more .. Yeol... more.."  Byun Baekhyun, the teacher who was always frowning and lecturing him about grades was begging to him ..Chanyeol gulped.. he wanted to see the man's pleasured expression and forced the lithe body to face him ..</p><p> </p><p>    Baekhyun's eyes were half lidded, the hairs a mess, some strands sticking on the forehead, the tiny little mouth parted, the chest so smooth, the red beads taut... Chanyeol knew there was no going back. He hurriedly opened the bedside drawer, fished out the lube kept there for emergency purposes. Pouring a generous amount on his finger the tall guy immediately went to insert his digits on the heated inviting hole of the man sitting on his lap. The man cursed loudly, threw his head back giving the student an amazing view of his throat.. Chanyeol peppered kisses on the sensitive skin of the neck, drew hickeys on that sexy collarbones, sucked on the red little buttons as Baekhyun fucked himself on his three fat fingers.. the little man let the noises of pleasure out freely making his poor student suffer, Chanyeol's length was so hard that the crown turned red, it leaked desperately wanting attention.</p><p> </p><p>   Chanyeol pulled out his fingers and stroked his own length. The little Professor picked up the bottle of lube, poured the liquid over the hard huge length, replaced Chanyeol's hand with his slender fingers. After giving it a few hard strokes he straightened his body, putting the weight on his knees, looking at Chanyeol's lusty eyes lined the aching length with his twitching hole and slowly started to impale himself on the rod. Chanyeol cursed loudly, it was so tight and nice, he watched how Baekhyun's face twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the small man bit on his own lips, took deep breath and sank down on the throbbing length, taking it all in, his ass touching Chanyeol's balls, "Fuck, I feel so full.... so big... damn ... Yeol. " Chanyeol felt the pleasure of that trembling voice, held the quivering body and waited for Baekhyun to adjust to his size, his length wasn't easy to take in but Baekhyun managed to fit his aroused cock in that burning hole, the pressure so delicious.</p><p> </p><p>     Chanyeol started breathing heavily as Baekhyun rolled his hips so rhythmically squeezing his dick nicely sending jolts of pleasure all over his body, he was so right, the man got some killer moves. The shorty enjoyed the pleasure displayed on that handsome face of his annoying student, he pecked that parted plump lips then proceeded to move on that shaft, slowly moving up and sliding down feeling the cock rub against the walls. He can feel Chanyeol's body shiver slightly, the man controlling himself, stopping himself from being rough and staying still. He continued to bounce on the length ever so slowly while letting out soft cries, enjoying how the dick rubbed each nook and cranny of his canal, the penis hitting his prostate so beautifully.</p><p> </p><p>    Chanyeol saw the droopy pretty eyes turning glossy, the tiny pink mouth parted open to breathe. There was no denying he liked the Professor, there were some bubbling feelings in his heart for that shorty, he had wanted to get closer, probably to go on a date and spend a nice day together... but had never imagined the man willingly sitting on his cock, enjoying the length and girth of it. Their eyes met, the gaze of slit eyes pouring fuel in the fire burning in Chanyeol who wished for Baekhyun to stop teasing him like that and move faster. The teacher seemed to know what was going on in his mind and deliberately rilled his hips .. Chanyeol groaned.. The mischievous smirk on the pretty lips was pumping his desires, Chanyeol wanted to control, he needs to fuck that mischief out of that lithe body.</p><p> </p><p>    The next moment Baekhyun was lying down on his back, his legs folded in half by the muscled arms of Chanyeol, the needy hole clenched around air. Chanyeol stared deep at the older's eyes before plunging his meat rod back into the heated canal.  Baekhyun cursed at the strong thurst, at the same time tightened around the length begging for more. Chanyeol picked up his pace and fucked that hole hard, the short body jerked with each thurst, the small mouth was open, tears of pleasure were pooling at the corners of those droopy eyes. Baekhyun's mind was turning blank, he pulled Chanyeol's upper body towards him, their lips tangled in the messy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>     Baekhyun's hands gripped harder around Chanyeol's broad back, his legs locked themselves around the shapely waist trying to pull the man more closer as Chanyeol's pace increased, the student pistoned inside the heat chasing his release. Baekhyun can only gape like a fish out of water and cry as the waves of pleasure rippled through his whole body making him shake violently, he breathed hard ,his chest heaved, the familiar heat was coiling in his underbelly and then his seeds erupted, the erection which was getting rubbed between two bodies shot sticky white ropes dirtying them both. Chanyeol bit down on Baekhyun's shoulder as his body convulsed, his vision turned white while his loads was filling up his teacher's insides.</p><p> </p><p>      When Chanyeol gathered his consciousness back he pulled out and moved to lie beside the small body. He discovered the tiny man had passed out from the intense workout they just did. He stared at the softly breathing face and felt the pull in his heartstrings, how can anyone not like such a cutie..  he realized he had fallen hard, how was he going to leave the city after his course finish. Sighing he sat up and found a towel to clean the mess from from their bodies, he also cleaned Baekhyun down there and moved that unconscious body to change the dirty bedsheet. After thinking a while he messaged his cousin.</p><p>"Bro I have eaten up your friend. He is mine now. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Sleeping Baekhyun turned on his side to face Chanyeol, the tall guy smiled and brushed away the blonde locks from the blissful face. He will definitely find a way to bring this man with him to his hometown or open a new headquarter of their company in this city to be together with Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>    He pulled the man in his embrace before closing his eyes imagining how the man would react in the morning. More importantly how angry he would be to find out Chanyeol filmed him sucking his huge cock. An evil yet sweet smile spread on Chanyeol's lips as he drifted to the dream realm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked. Comments please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>